My Hypnotized Boyfriend
by simpLEEreading
Summary: Logan has been crushing on James for years, but James is as straight as an arrow. The only wish Logan had was for James to turn gay and fall in love with him. What happens when he finds a way to get what he wished for? The plan is to hypnotize James and bend his will to suit what Logan desires. But what if getting what he desires most, means that he loses his best friend Kendall?


**My Hypnotized Boyfriend**

**Chapter 1 : How to make him love me?**

_**A/N : This is yet another story I am working on. This story will show that sometimes what you think you want, isn't actually what you need. It wasn't originally gonna be hypnosis based. It was originally called Big Time Wish. But I had already started writing a story that was based around a wish, so I decided to go in a different direction. I was inspired by the fic "The Character I Play" by Ink Spotz. There was a hypnotist in one of the recent chapters. When I read that, I found a great new direction to take this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy this fanfic. **_

_**Side A/N : How did I only just find out that Kendall has a home that's like super close to where I live. The feels right now are off the charts. **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own Big Time Rush, I would be able to finally meet them IRL.**_

* * *

There was only one thing that Logan Mitchell has ever truly wished for. It had to do with the strikingly beautiful brunet haired boy, with alluring hazel eyes, and the body of a god. He was the perfect specimen. Too bad he's as straight as a ruler, and also a massive player. He seems to date someone new every week. Logan's one and only wish was that James would turn gay and fall in love with him. Like that would ever happen.

The only person who knew about Logan's obsession with James was his best friend Kendall Knight. Kendall and Logan had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They did practically everything together. It honestly bothered Kendall that Logan couldn't get over his crush on James. Kendall has been in love with Logan for years. When he was younger, he thought it was just wanting to protect Logan. But when puberty hit and he learned about sex and love and all the bells and whistles, he realized that what he felt for Logan is more than just friendship. It was love. Kendall didn't even understand why Logan felt this way about James. They never even spoke to each other. It's a purely physical crush. All Kendall can do is wait for the day Logan realizes that James will never be with him. When that day comes, Kendall will be there for him. He will comfort him, and maybe then Logan will realize that it's Kendall that has always been there for him. Maybe then they could become boyfriends.

What Kendall doesn't know is that Logan's obsession with James is worse than he could ever believe. Logan was going through any means possible to get James to be gay and love him. He's been trying since 7th grade. It's now their Junior year in high school. Most people would have given up by now, but not Logan. Logan had done some strange things, but if it could guarantee him James, he would try anything. He tried making a love potion, casting love spells, buying love charms, wishing on a shooting star, wishing at 11:11 every single time, wishing every birthday. He was running out of options. He didn't know what possible options were left. When he found out about hypnosis, he felt like he had found the perfect solution. Too bad that would require him to actually know James. Plus he would have to convince James to be hypnotized, and that would never happen.

It was bugging him that he couldn't do anything about it. But thankfully the universe decided to be on his side. During math class his teacher told him that he has to tutor James. On the spot, Logan had come up with the perfect plan. All he just had to do was execute it to the tee. His wish was about to come true. He was ecstatic that things were going his way. Luckily he was always prepared. He had a mp3 with a hypnosis session already recorded. It was one that would work best when James was in a deep sleep. All he had to do was convince him to listen to it tonight when he goes to sleep. That would get the ball rolling for his plan.

He knew it wasn't right to do this to James, but he just wanted him so bad. Eventually it would be his reality and James wouldn't think anything was wrong or different. It wouldn't become implanted thoughts anymore. They would become his actual thoughts and feelings. That's what was dirty and wrong about hypnosis. James wouldn't even realize that things were changing. The hypnotized person's reality would shift and they would have no control over it. Logan would have no regrets if he did this to James. He was determined to go through with the plan. That's how badly he wanted him.

By the time school is over, Logan is a bundle of nerves. He's excited to go to James' house. They had decided during class that they would go there to do the tutoring. Logan almost lost it when they talked during class. That was the first time they had ever spoken to each other. It was hard for Logan. He wanted to just scream and jump up and down. He was giddy on the inside, but had to stay calm and professional. If not, James wouldn't trust him to be his tutor. Right now he's following James' car, even though he doesn't need to, since he knew where James lived. That's what happens when your whole world revolves around the hazel eyed brunet.

When they finally arrive at James' house, he immediately starts to put his plan into action. They enter the house and go straight to James' room. Then they start working on the homework assignment to figure out what was causing James to fail the class. When Logan realized that James gets distracted easily, he felt happy. Now he has a good reason to convince James to try hypnosis. James would just assume that it was a perfectly harmless hypnosis session that helps him be more focused and create better work ethic. There was no turning back, and Logan was fine with that.

"James, it seems like you are getting distracted. You have to be more focused. If you don't concentrate on your studies, you will never pass this class. Math is unique, in which there is a method to solve the problem, and 99% of the time there is only 1 right answer. If you just focus, you can do so much better." Logan stated, explaining that it's James' lack of focus that is causing him problems. He needed to make sure James understood this, if he wanted to sell him on the idea of hypnosis.

"It's hard for me though. I'm not like you. I have trouble concentrating, and I don't know why. It's so hard for me to keep my focus on Math. I get bored of it and it's frustrating." James answered. James was making this too easy for Logan. He was falling right into the trap. All Logan had to do was seal the deal with a good lie.

"Well, I wasn't always like this. I also had a hard time concentrating on my studies. But I found this awesome hypnotist that helped me become more focused, and gain a better work ethic. I just listen to the recorded session when I'm sleeping, and it gradually helped me a lot. I don't really use it anymore, since I'm done with the program. Maybe you can use it. It totally works. All you have to do is listen to it once every night for 2 weeks straight, then twice a week for the next month. After that you will have no problems concentrating on your studies."

"Really. You sure it works. I mean it certainly beats having to actually work hard. If it's that easy, then I'll do it." James was actually buying this. Logan was over the moon right now. All he had to do now was sit back and relax, and let the hypnosis session do all the work. James was gonna be his boyfriend. Once James listens to the mp3 file, he will have no control over his life.

Logan then decides to leave James' house to go home. There's nothing else he can do. He accomplished what needed to be done. Once he got home, he showered and went straight to bed. He was so excited for tomorrow. All he could think about was how James would be his soon. He drifted off to sleep with a smile appearing on his face, wondering what was happening with James.

After Logan had left, James decided to take a shower. After he was done eating his dinner and doing all his nightly rituals, he decided to go to sleep. He grabbed the mp3 player and put his earbuds on. He put the sound of the mp3 at a reasonable volume, so that it wouldn't startle him while he was sleeping. It started out with calming music, it sounded like the beach. It was very relaxing, and it caused James to fall asleep within minutes. After about 30 minutes into the recording the soothing music faded out, and was replaced with Logan's voice. James is in a deep sleep at this point, and the only one listening to the file was James' subconscious.

_Hello James. If you are listening to this recording, it means you have decided that you want to become gay. This file is intended on turning you gay. If you don't want to be gay, please stop listening to this recording…_

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I stopped it there for now. I'm not sure if I should include a full writing of what James is listening to. I probably will. It will probably be at the start of the next chapter. I'm really excited for this story. I'm not sure if Carlos will be in this story. If you have any ideas of where I could use him, comment about it in a review or PM. Have a wonderful day.**

**-simpLEEreading**


End file.
